1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric vibrators, including therapeutic massage devices and dildos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, electric vibrators have been used for therapeutic muscle relaxation purposes, and also for sexual pleasure by individuals and couples alike. An electric vibrator typically comprises an oblong plastic or rubber body having a hollow area therein formed in a molding process. A vibrating motor device is disposed within the hollow area for producing vibrational pulses that pass through the vibrator body. Electrical power is provided by batteries that in some designs are incorporated directly into the vibrator body, and in other designs are incorporated in a separate control unit. The control unit is typically in the form of a handle permanently or removably affixed to the base of the vibrator body, but can also be a switch box connected to the vibrator with a length of insulated wiring.
Vibrators of the foregoing type are conventionally adapted for stimulating one body location at a time on one person. In use, the user grasps the base end of the vibrator, or the attached handle if one is present, and rests the opposite end of the vibrator against the desired location. If it is then desired to stimulate a different location on the same individual, or on a different individual, the vibrator must be removed from the first location and applied to the new location.
There are times when it may be desirable to simultaneously stimulate two body part locations on the same person, or on two different people. For example, one individual might wish to have both feet vibrated at the same time. Alternatively, two individuals may desire to simultaneously stimulate sexually sensitive areas on each other.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a vibrator whose capabilities are not limited in the manner described above. What is needed is a vibrating device or system capable of simultaneously stimulating more than one body part location on the same or different individuals. Preferably, such a device or system would allow the selection of different vibrator configurations and vibrator control settings for use on separate body locations, such that one body location can be stimulated by one vibrator type, while another body location is stimulated by another vibrator type, and which can be easily interchangeable when a different size or shape vibrator is desired.